De trapitos y estrenos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi tiene siempre que comprar. Es superior a ella. Koushiro es incapaz de comprenderlo. Eso le supera. Pero en algo siempre estarán de acuerdo ambos. Feliz cumpleaños, Jackilyn.
Cambiamos las tornas a Mishiro. Feliz cumpleaños mi querida Jackilyn.

* * *

Reto en el foro proyecto 1-8:

Basado en la imagen de la portada del fic

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: De trapitos y estrenos.

Pareja: Mishiro.

Género: Romance/ humor.

Ranking: M.

Advertencias: OOC, IC...

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

ºDe trapitos y estrenosº

..

.

—¡Mira qué precioso!

Koushiro la miró con cansancio. Mientras ella iba de una tienda a otra, levantando trapos a diestro y siniestro que rápidamente la encandilaban.

—¿Otro vestido más?

Mimi infló los mofletes y le dedicó la misma mirada de enfado que toda la tarde. Cada vez que el pelirrojo protestaba, ella hacía ese mismo gesto que quedaba rápidamente colapsado por el recuerdo de que estaba sosteniendo entre las manos algo maravilloso.

Koushiro, sin embargo, miraba con preocupación a su alrededor. Él mismo no iba de compras porque no se sentía nada cómodo. Las dependientas. El hecho de pensar que otros podían pensar que su gusto era horrible. ¡Era más sencillo vender un disco duro que comprarse unos calcetines!

Y sin embargo, Mimi lo hacía tanta naturalidad que le había sorprendido al principio, dejándose arrastrar. Pero cuando sus pies ya le dolían, las cajas en sus brazos aumentaban, empezaba la incomodidad de si no estaría gastando demasiado. ¿Y todo para qué?

Mimi tenía un armario repleto de ropa. Toda muy bonita y que le sentaba de maravilla. Por más que a ella le molestara la idea de repetir conjunto, a él le gustaba la idea de volver a verla tan hermosa como el día de ayer.

—Los chicos lo tenéis muy fácil. Camiseta y pantalones, listo. Las chicas cuidamos más los detalles. ¿Y si los zapatos no pegan con el bolso? — Reflexionó la castaña—. ¿Y si por un casual el carmín que llevamos no pega con la blusa? ¡Son tantas cosas que cuanto más tengas, mejor! Pero es algo que no entenderás nunca como hombre, Kou.

Koushiro tenía que darle la razón en eso. Complementar ropa, asegurarse de que su pintalabios pegara con un pañuelo o blusa, era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ni siquiera muchas veces era capaz de comprender si sus zapatos pegaban con sus pantalones o no.

Pero que Mimi hacía una exageración, sí.

Hicieron un alto en una cafetería. Koushiro empezaba a sopesar la idea de ir a dejar algunas cajas al coche mientras ella continuaba de compras. Pero temía que al volver tuviera listas otras treinta. Y a cual más exageradamente grande que la anterior.

Aún así, ese alto le sentaba de maravilla.

—Creo que no entiendes bien el drama— dedujo Mimi mientras sostenía una taza de café, que, a su parecer, Koushiro sopesaba que no necesitaba—. El drama de una mujer.

—Quizás porque soy hombre— objetó—. Y quizás porque la mitad de cosas las pago yo.

Mimi abrió la boca en una perfecta o de sorpresa. Koushiro se arrepintió de sus palabras. No era el dinero lo que le molestaba. No tenía problemas en gastárselo en su chica cuando era tan fácil para él conseguirlo.

—Perdón, Mimi. Han sido palabras inadecuadas.

Ella negó, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—No. Tienes razón. Kou, volvamos a casa.

Koushiro pagó los dos cafés y cargó las cajas hasta el coche. Mientras que Mimi se sentaba en silencio y él guardaba las cosas, se preguntó si realmente estaría bien todo.

Cerró el maletero y entró, dispuesto a regresar a casa. Antes de encender el motor, logró escucharla rumiar.

—Nunca sé si es suficiente.

—¿Eh?

Levantó los ojos del volante para enfocarla a ella. Se apretaba las manos en la falda y sobre estas, caían lágrimas silenciosas.

—¿Mimi? — exclamó asustado—. ¿Realmente te has enfadado? Sí. Te has enfadado.

Ella negó, apretando los ojos.

—Eres tú el enfadado. Yo… Yo quiero toda esa ropa bonita para gustarte. Porque me gusta que me mires. Que te sientas orgulloso de mí cuando entro en una de esas dichosas reuniones. Porque quiero que te alague que otro chico piense que soy hermosa.

Koushiro estaba estupefacto. Completamente congelado en el asiento mientras hablaba y hablaba.

Alargó la mano, cubriéndole la boca, sintiendo el carmín contra su palma de la mano. Ella le miró con sorpresa e hipo. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus dedos. Apartó la mano para limpiárselas y la pegó contra ella.

Aún a riesgo de volverse un semáforo en rojo, habló.

—Mimi, eres preciosa sin ropa, con ropa, hasta con una pamela tan solo en la cabeza. Me gustas porque me gustas, no por la ropa que te pones. Y me siento orgulloso de quien eres, no de qué zapatos calzas.

Con la cabeza explotándole de vergüenza, la soltó, apoyándose en el volante y sintiéndose un niño completamente inmaduro y adolescente. Casi era como volver a declararse como cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—Demonios— protestó azorado.

Escuchó a Mimi removerse, quitarse el cinturón y luego sus senos contra su espalda y sus brazos abrazándole el torso. Tembló cuando la nariz se le llenó de su perfume y de su propio olor corporal.

—Koushiro. Eres realmente adorable.

—Un chico no es adorable— gimió en protesta.

Ella rio y dio un tirón para hacer que la mirase.

—Siempre que compro algo, sabes que luego te hago un desfile. Todo me lo pruebo ante ti. Hasta la ropa interior.

Koushiro asintió.

—Lo estreno contigo, también— añadió y de nuevo Koushiro sintió las mejillas arderle.

Ella sonrió con picardía. Le soltó y se deslizó hasta la parte trasera del coche. Abrió sus piernas sugerentemente y tiró del lazo de su camisa hasta que la parte superior de la ropa interior se vio.

—Todavía no has estrenado el coche conmigo, Kou.

El pelirrojo cogió aire por la nariz, se abrió el cuello de la camisa y se removió para ir con ella.

—Siempre viene bien estrenar algo— gruñó contra su boca—. Estrenaré lo que haga falta contigo, Mimi.

Ella sonrió y tirando de las solapas de la camisa, sonrió contra sus labios.

—Bien.

 **FIN**

 **26 DE MARZO DEL 2016**


End file.
